


Suffocating Memories

by Noahofbond18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/pseuds/Noahofbond18
Summary: Do you know what it’s like? Living in the dark puddles? It’s dark. It’s cold. It’s unbearable. It’s a buzzing, screaming, well of voices, bits of your mind... swimming... formless and shapeless, threatening to be lost in the abyss....“He’s wrong- he’s all wrong-! That’s not Bendy!” Bendy...? Was that his name...? No- that didn’t sound right... That didn’t sound right at all- his name was-





	Suffocating Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be starting this o3o

Chapter 1  
Devil Darlin’

 

Do you know what it’s like? Living in the dark puddles? It’s dark. It’s cold. It’s unbearable. It’s a buzzing, screaming, well of voice, bits of your mind... swimming... formless and shapeless, threatening to be lost in the abyss.  
It had only been a moment, perhaps longer, though time was impossible in the state he was in. But the voices- the darkness- it was... it was suffocating. How did he get here? Where had he been before? Had there been a before?  
A pulling sensation startled the creature out of its reverie, and the voices began to get fainter... the darkness soon after. With a strangled gasping noise, the creature fell onto a hard surface, slipping in the ink pooling below and confused by the sudden addition of long spindly limbs. Everything felt so... so wrong- it hurt... why did it hurt...? Why couldn’t he see...? The creature made of ink choked out a gurgly sobbing noise, a coughing fit suddenly overtaking him as ink poured from his mouth with each spasm. Faintly... as if far away, he heard a familiar voice hiss, 

“He’s wrong- he’s all wrong-! That’s not Bendy!” Bendy...? Was that his name...? No- that didn’t sound right... That didn’t sound right at all- his name was-  
\------

“Alex!” 

With a cry of shock, Alex snapped out of his daze, head quickly turning to look at his older brother. “Y-Yeah?” He asked, awkwardly shifting some of his dark hair from his face. 

"I’ve been trying to get your attention for two minutes.” His older brother snorted softly, not looking at the younger since he had to keep his eyes on the road. “We’re almost there. You okay?” Alex nodded quickly, taking a breath and looking down at his baggy brown pants, the best pants he owned. 

“Yeah... just... just nervous, ya know?” He smiled wearily, chocolate colored eyes going back to the window, watching the streets of Brooklyn whizzing by. “Sammy...?” The other made a noise to let Alex know he’d heard him, but kept his attention ahead. “Are you... um... are you sure I’m the right person for this? What if Joey doesn’t-” 

“He will. Trust me, Alex, you’re perfect for the role. I’ve heard your voice for Bendy, it’s exactly what he’d sound like.” He sounded so sure. It honestly just made Alex’s nerves rise even more than they’d already been. “You’ll be fine. Trust me, Joey will love it and we can start recording this afternoon.” What if Joey didn’t like the voice though-? The suffocating thoughts of failing and disappointing his older brother kept flying through the young man’s head as they neared the building labeled, ‘Joey Drew Studios’.  
Parking in his usual spot, Sammy got out, his brother following slowly and staring at the sign, gulping. Oh god he was really doing this... “Sammy-” A hand squeezed his shoulder and Alex looked up, seeing the other giving him a comforting smile. 

“It’s fine. You’ll be fine. Alright? Remember what we talked about?”

“Deep breaths...?”

“Deep breaths.” Alex nodded quickly, taking a few very deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. “You good?” 

“Yeah... yeah I think so...” He took one more breath just to make sure. “Alright, let’s do this.” Sammy chuckled and walked inside the studio with his brother, stepping into the busy animation studio.  
People chatted in the halls about future episodes or ideas, or just about their plans in general. A very tall dark skinned man holding a bunch of projector reels greeted them as they walked in, Sammy waving at him for a moment. Alex’s nerves spiked again as he saw all of these people, never being good around strangers, especially this many all at once. Thankfully, Sammy seemed to remember this and he squeezed Alex’s shoulder, helping the younger male ground himself as they walked through the wooden halls.  
“In here.” Sammy led into the music department, holding the door open so that Alex could walk in first and have a look around. He really liked music and instruments... Alex felt a little more relaxed in the orchestra room, perusing the instruments with sight only since he was sure the musicians wouldn’t like other people touching their instruments. In the recording booth at the other end of the room, a woman with short blonde hair was speaking with a very tall man with messy black hair and a mustache. That must be Joey Drew... he was exactly as Sammy had described him- which meant the woman was probably- “That’s Susie, Alice Angel’s voice actress.” Sammy unknowingly finished the train of thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two in the booth. “Come on, let’s talk to Joey.” Oh god this was happening so fast- but he had to be calm. He had to make Sammy proud. Plus he really wanted to be Bendy. A lot. Susie was the first to notice the two brothers walking in, smiling at Sammy and waving. 

“Good morning Sammy!” 

“Morning.” Sammy waved a bit, keeping one of his hands on the small of Alex’s back to keep the younger male in front. Joey Drew didn’t say good morning, but he did look over at Alex, looking him over once. 

“You must be Alexander.” Joey hummed, giving a smile that looked genuine but didn’t really feel genuine, which made Alex that much more nervous. 

“Um- Just Alex actually, no one really calls me Alexander.” He replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before remembering that this man was maybe gonna be his boss and manners existed, and quickly outstretched the hand to Joey. “B-But yes, I-I’m Alex Lawrence.” Why did he have to stammer? Of all times why now?! Joey shook Alex’s hand without much hesitation, which gave the young man a bit more hope about the situation. 

“Nice to meet you Alex.” The tall man chuckled softly. “You probably know who I am, so I doubt my introduction is necessary.” He laughed as if that was a joke, making the other three glance at each other for a moment before Joey stopped laughing. “In any case... Sammy tells me you have a good voice that fits Bendy?” He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Jumping a bit, Alex tried to compose himself and nodding quickly. 

“S-So Sammy tells me.” He replied awkwardly, fidgeting with his sweater. “But I- I do really want to be Bendy. I feel a weird connection with him- he’s really amazing-!” This seemed to make Joey smile and Susie’s eyes shined for some reason. 

“Good a reason as any! Let’s hear what you got.” Joey picked up a folder he must have brought in with him, pulling out a script and offering it to Alex. “Flip to the third scene. You can practice off Susie! Pretend you’re recording!” That made sense, Alex thought as he slowly took the script from Joey and flipped to the needed page. It’d be more organic... besides, he’d practiced with Sammy before- the only difference here was... his partner was a pretty lady and he was being watched by the creator of the show. He glanced at Sammy, who gave him a smile as support. Honestly, that was already amazing coming from someone like Sammy. 

Taking a very deep breath, Alex looked back up at Susie and nodded, letting her know he was ready. Giving him a smile, Susie began to read the script in her Alice Angel voice. Bouncing off of Susie’s lines, Alex began to read his own lines, putting on the voice he used for imitating Bendy. As the script went on, he got more and more comfortable, his body relaxing as he got into character, becoming more animated with his lines. By the time they’d finished the scene, Alex had forgotten that there was anyone else except for himself and Susie. But when it was over, he did remember and he quickly looked at Sammy, who was smiling wider than he usually ever did. 

“Very good!” Joey was beaming at the other, clearly pleased by what had just happened. “Gotta admit, I didn’t expect much, but you’re not bad kid!” This time it was Joey who offered the hand. “Welcome to the team Alex~” The words made fireworks go off inside Alex’s head and he eagerly shook Joey’s hand. 

“Th-thank you!” He couldn’t believe it! He’d done it! He’d really done it! 

“Have fun.” Joey gave Alex a pat on the shoulder before leaving them to it. The moment Joey had left the music department, Alex threw his arms around his older brother, bursting into laughter. 

“I did it! I really did it!” 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Sammy chuckled softly, patting his head gently before stopping the hug. “Come on then, we’ve got work to do and things to record.” 

“Welcome to the team.” Susie smiled pleasantly as Sammy quickly went off to set up the recording. 

“Glad to be here!” Glad was definitely not the right word. It wasn’t big enough. Alex was... incredibly overjoyed, feeling as if a huge weight was off of his chest and that breathing had suddenly become so much easier. He’d done it. He was on his way to achieving his dreams! 

He and Bendy? They were going places!


End file.
